Creation Hunters
Creation Hunters was an original product by James Evans and Erizabeth Rodriguiz at first as a small time crossover project with the self insertion of our world into the action. Bringing in both characters of both media's into the light of showing how much one creator needs the other in an effort of actually takes on the battle front at hand. Concept to Creation Heavily influenced by X-men TAS Days of future past - Part 1 and 2. ''This series to come up to date would involve characters and series' from both creators. Erizabeth intended for the series to be a limited 6 issue while James argued it to be 12. Discussion of who would be the main villain and who would tie up with who against who. Erizabeth came to the decision; that all their main villains work as a separate unity and those who were above the average would come up as the primary villains and those who knew what was going on was the primary heroes. Built up on the theory of creationism be the primary focus of the series. The villains '''Gandass' and Joshua would work as the main villains. In a mission to trace down their creators and destroy them, if possible gather information about the future to come and to alter it in their perspective. Several characters would come to a disturbing reality that they are nothing more than a fragment of fiction to the creators. Who could be in turn, someone else's fragment of creation. Leading in to an endless spiral of fragmentation's. James built up upon that idea. With the influences and making the creators being the 'prey' and the creations the 'hunters' to the world around them. More was added such as the concept of viewing our creators as the 'unchallenged, the worthy, the strong, and the invincible' but some would accept that the fragments of creation would open a universe full of it's own timeline and world. Giving a greater meaning of gratitude for the world surrounding us. The main prospect of assistance came in the form of Peter and Perpetuity Chastity. As not only were they the creators' most identifiable characters but the ones who were heavily defended and cared for by them as bodyguards. As they are a mere-reflection of how well defended they can be to their creators. Crippling Project Based off the hype and a lot of things going on between Comix-Blade high command stances. It was clear that this project was going to expand with other members of Comix-Blade taking the helm of participating to be in the big event. Juan took the seat to join, ''Keanna'' soon followed, along with ''Wes'' this was an immediate issue that would come later down the road. As everyone but James and Juan were ill-prepared for the monster of a story were to arrive. A lot of other projects came into hand and were beginning to hold things back. Overly frustrated with little progress of the comic, James went on creating Duel Devastator as a personal attack to release his thoughts on crossover material. Aware of this and confronting him it was clear that everyone else was still preparing for Creation Hunters. The Project hasn't been advertised or referenced at all. Although it is true that the art department per-writer and character was an increasingly difficult spot. the only members who showed a lack of concern involving the artwork for the project was Erizabeth and Keanna. Other members seen it as a tackle forward. Although James has confirmed he will no longer be in charge of the Art Department for the comic, now it just waits on the new artists to come forward.